Time Capsule
by sldlovespandf15
Summary: Ed Edd and Eddy children. teeny tiny bit fluffy. but just alittle R


Ed, Edd and Eddy sat in the back of Eddy's backyard staring down at the stuitcase they had just dug out from the earth. Now that they were settled down and in their mid-thirties they thought it would be a good time to open up the time capsucule they barried in the backyard so many years ago.

"I hope this goes better then when we barried this damn thing." Eddy muttered.

"Langue, Eddy." Edd said, wagging a finger at him.

"Lighten up, Sockhead, the kids aren't here."

"Were exactly ARE our children?"

"Off botherin' the nieghborhood kids."

"Oh right." Double D giggled.

"Can we open it, guys?"

"Sure, Ed, shall I?" Double D said before trying to pry the crusty old case open, with little success. Ed and Eddy started to laugh at their friend's struggle to open the case. "I'd like to see one of YOU open it!" Double D screached, his face tinted pink. Ed simple opened the thing up, Eddy laughed even harder and Double D's blush intensified.

"Look it's a flippe-"

CRASH.

Ed, Edd and Eddy quickily turned to see all of their children in the backyard in a large pile. They looked at eachother then to their kids.

"Didn't go so well huh?" Eddy asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nope." Lilly said, pouting.

"Hey what's this?" Elizabeth said, suddenly next to them.

"GAH! How does she DO that!?" Eddy said jumping back in surpise.

"They get it from their mother." Double giggled, patting Liz on the head.

"Well it's WEIRD."

"YOUR weird!"

"Now as true as that is-"

"Hey!"

"-it wasn't very nice, Elizabeth."

" Sorry, Uncle Eddy."

"It's okay you little-"

"EDDY."

"But seriously, what is this?"

"This is a time capscule we burried when we were Lilly's age."

"Coooooolll." All the children said in unison, crowding around the case.

"FLIPPER!" With that everyone turned to Ed.

"Ed, thats a spatula." Double said, pionting at the spatula in his hand.

"No, IT'S A FLIPPER."

"Daddy is right, it's clearly a flipper!"

"No way, thats a spatula!" Elizabeth scoffs.

"FLIPPER"

"SPATULA!"

"FLIPPER!"

"SPATULA!"

"FLIPPER!"

"_GIRLS!_" Ed and Edd shout.

"Sorry, Dad." Elizabeth and Molly say in unison.

"You girls-"

"HEY, whats this?" Lilly asks holding a remote.

"That is a remote from our TIME MACHINE-"

"NO it's fro-"

"WE AREN'T HAVING THIS AGRUEMENT AGAIN."

"OH YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

"OH YEAH!?"

"YEAH!"

"I swear you two are as bad as the kids!" Marie says, walking into the backyard with her sisters.

"Hello, dear."

"Hi, Sweetheart, what y'all up to?"

"We were just opening the time capsule we barried when we were young!"

"Awwww, how sweet, lets see what you got here." Lee said, digging through the box. "A vase?" she said holding up the pitcher.

"Actually it's a pitche-"

"Yeah yeah whatever."

"It's from this one time when Double D had the hiccups and-"

"Eddy, for the last time, I never had the hiccups that bad!"

"IT LASTED TWO DAYS!" And after that Edd and Eddy enter their own little world of agrueing.

"Your guys dad is silly." Edna giggled.

"Our dad? What is that supposed to mean?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, what about YOUR dad, eh?" Mark sneered.

The Kanker Sisters watched as a choas broke out across the yard. Edd and Eddy were fighting and Ed was trying to break it up. Elizabeth was wrestling Edna while Mark fought with Lilly. Molly just looked on the scene with her mother and aunts.

"Their doing it again, Mom."

"I know ,sweetheart, I know."

"It's Thanksgiving all over again." Lee said, shaking her head.

"Yeah... Good times." Marie sighed.

"Hey, Molly, why don't you come with me and we can make some cookies!"

"Yay! Cookies!" Molly shouted running inside.

"She sure loves cookies."

"Shut up, Marie! She needs something to do and she likes to help around. A real sweetheart, just like her daddy!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever, go make sure your kid doesn't wreck my kitchen, my OvenMitt would freak out if anything happened to his kitchen."

"Okay okay, chill out, Marie."

After awhile the various fights disparsed and the three families gathered together and ate the cookies May and Molly made. Of coarse Double D nearly had a coniption when he saw his kitchen, which got a laugh from everyone, except Edd of coarse. The night went like most did, games, Tv, snacks, ect. The kids had a sleepover and camped out in the living room in a fort, much to the dismay of Double D.

The next day Double D was cleaning his living room, you know like he does.

"Messy messy messy." Double D mutter while he cleaned up the mess his children and their cousins left behind, when he suddenly saw his children, along with the others. They were all carrying random stuff.

"Um... children? What are doing?" Edd asked, poking his head out the door.

"We are make a time capsule, like you and Uncle Ed and Eddy! Isn't it cool?"

"Why yes... thats delightful dear, clean up after!"

And cycle goes on and on.


End file.
